Let's Sam Do
by AngelScythe
Summary: Après que la mémoire de Bucky lui soit revenue, il ne pensait pas que sa vie pourrait devenir pire encore. Et pourtant... Rien ne parvient à le rendre heureux et il compte bien tout tenter pour retrouver le bonheur. Encore faudra-t-il qu'il ne franchise pas de limite...


**_Let's Sam Do_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, angst

Couple : Vous verrez ~

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et Joe Simon

Note : J'ai honteusement volé cette idée à ma Sailor Sweety (merci à elle)

* * *

\- Merci Sharon.

En quelques secondes à peines, le cœur de Bucky rata un battement, son souffle se coupa et tout son monde s'effondra. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer violemment. Il retint de toutes ses forces les larmes qui menaçaient de germer. Pourquoi il s'était déplacé déjà ? Pourquoi il ne détournait pas le regard.

Mince. Mince, mince, mince ! Steve le regardait. Sourire, lui sourire ! Donner l'impression qu'il était _si_ heureux pour lui. Il avait les épaules tendues. Steve allait voir qu'il jouait la comédie, non ?

Et s'il se fracassait violemment la tête contre un siège, est-ce qu'il perdrait la mémoire ? Est-ce qu'il ne risquait pas au contraire de faire ressurgir de funestes souvenirs ? Il se rappelait déjà de tellement d'horreur qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Pas autant que le spectacle devant ses yeux.

Sourire.

Sourire !

Il en lança un immense à Steve lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière.

\- Eh bien ! Quel baiser. Railla Sam.

\- Arrête. Protesta le blondinet en s'asseyant.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, gênés.

\- Tu as l'air heureux. Elle embrasse bien ?

Steve tourna la tête vers Bucky qui lui souriait toujours autant.

\- Oui ! Et surtout, quand ce sera fini… je la demande en mariage !

\- Hein ? Après le premier baiser ? Dit le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Ouh laaa… Commenta l'afro-américain.

\- Tu vas trop vite. Souffla Barnes.

\- Beaucoup trop vite. Approuva l'autre.

\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, elle sera charmée par toi. Laisse un peu de temps passer, assure-toi que vous avez des points communs.

\- Nous en avons. Dit le Capitaine. Mais…

\- Prends ton temps.

Bucky tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son ami, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Il essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point son cœur allait tomber en lambeau. Il avait envie de vomir…

\- Merci Buck'. Allons-y. Dit le blondinet en s'attachant.

Ça se voyait qu'il était surexcité et l'ancien-militaire rit.

\- Va falloir que tu nous en parles.

\- Deux secondes…

Bucky ouvrit la portière et se précipita vers le bas-côté pour vomir, les membres tremblants. Oh mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il pressa sa main métallique sur son ventre. Elle rafraichissait le feu qui montait en lui. Un feu extrêmement désagréable qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on l'avait jeté dans un four.

Après avoir passé sa vie dans la glace…

 ** _1 an et demi plus tard_**

Bucky faisait les cents pas devant le calendrier avec une adorable image de loutre jouant avec un caillou. La date d'aujourd'hui était entourée de rouge. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il avait noté en grand l'heure à laquelle il devait partir.

Quatorze heures trente.

C'était dans deux heures…

Il avait le temps de manger mais il n'avait pas faim. Il avait une boule dans le ventre qui ne cessait jamais de grossir.

Il s'éloigna des dates moqueuses et s'approcha du guéridon où des espèces de petits carrés de papiers trônaient. Il se pinça les lèvres et passa sa main dans ses cheveux mi-longs et agréablement propre. Il avait pris grand soin de son apparence. C'était un jour important. Mais…

Il se frictionna les cheveux en réfléchissant. Sa main s'étendit, tremblante, et il attrapa les petits papiers. Il les compta ses doigts frémissants.

\- Vingt…

Il saisit un des papiers avec un petit smiley joyeux dessus et la fit glisser entre ses doigts. Vingt…

Il les mit toutes en bouche d'un seul coup et attrapa une bouteille de vodka qui traînait au sol pour en boire ce qui restait et avaler les cachets. Ça glissa dans son ventre et il fixa la porte, les doigts s'agitant nerveusement.

\- Vingt ?

Il poussa un gémissement et attrapa un paquet avec des comprimés qu'il fit tomber dans sa main et les avala avec une autre rasade d'alcool.

Il ne les avait même pas comptés.

Bucky se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, la respiration haletante. Deux heures ?

µµµ

\- Sam ?

Steve regardait nerveusement dans l'église et il rejoignit son meilleur ami basané. Lequel se précipita vers lui en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On stresse ?

\- Non. … Oh, un petit peu. Reconnut-il. Mais ce n'est pas ça : tu as vu Bucky ? Tu ne l'as pas enfermé dans un placard, j'espère ?

\- Si, pour l'aider à en sortir. Rit l'afro-américain.

Ce qui fit pencher la tête de Steve qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce que Wilson voulait dire.

\- Oublie !

L'homme regarda à son tour dans la salle. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec Bucky mais il savait que ce n'était pas le genre du bonhomme de faire faux bond à son meilleur ami. Surtout pas un jour aussi important. Surtout pas alors que c'était lui qui s'occupait des alliances et qui les avaient d'ailleurs en sa possession.

\- Les personnes âgées doivent faire des petites siestes, je suppose qu'il pionce devant _Amour, gloire et beauté_. Se moqua Sam. Je vais aller le voir. J'ai combien de temps ?

\- Une demi-heure… Bucky avait dit qu'il serait là à et demie…

Et le mariage n'aurait lieu qu'à quinze heures.

Si Bucky n'était pas là à son mariage, il serait très triste… C'était grâce à lui et ses conseils, et ceux de Sam aussi, qu'il avait fini par réussir à conquérir Sharon. La rendre heureuse et la demander en mariage. Aujourd'hui, il l'épousait. Il avait tellement hâte… Son cœur battait la chamade.

Mais il voulait que ses amis soient là.

µµµ

\- Eyh, le vioque !

Sam frappa violemment à la porte de l'appartement. Il cognait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- T'es là ?

Il n'avait pas eu un accident en venant tout de même ?

Steve l'avait prévenu où était la clé en cas de souci et il poussa la grande plante à côté de la porte. Et Dieu qu'elle était lourde ! Il poussa de toutes ses forces, maudit le sérum de super-soldat en insultant Bucky et tira la clé d'un mouvement habile.

Il ouvrit la porte et poussa d'un coup.

\- Le schn…

D'un seul coup, l'homme se figea en sentant l'odeur de vomi exactement en même temps qu'il vit Bucky allongé dans le fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

\- Merde !

Il se précipita vers lui, glissa sur la flaque immonde et tomba sur le jeune homme qui poussa un grognement.

\- Wi… l… son ?

\- Oh mon Dieu.

Sam mit sa main sur le front de Bucky. Il venait de remarquer les gélules oranges et rouges, les petites pastilles, les papiers, l'herbe verte coupée en morceau, les brins bruns, les feuilles blanches, la poudre blême…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ? Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Hm ?

Bucky tendit la main pour le repousser. Il sentit les doigts de l'homme sur les siens alors que la paume se pressait un peu plus contre son front.

\- Tu es… Ça va. Allez, debout.

Il se leva et obligea le Soldat de l'Hiver à faire de même.

\- Je vais bien, Wilson…

\- Bien ?! Tu as pris combien de merde comme ça ?

Bucky tourna la tête et se dégagea, retombant sur le divan. Il se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- Cinq grammes d'héroïne, vingt doses de LSD, quinze ecstasy, trois clopes, deux joins, de la vodka…

Le Soldat de l'Hiver se passa la langue sur les lèvres, les mains tremblantes.

\- Quatre amphétamines, pour le goût.

 _Clac._

La main de Falcon avait traversé violemment l'air et avait fini sur la joue de Bucky.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

Il se laissa tomber à genoux pour le tirer vers lui, faisant se rencontrer noir et bleu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Pourquoi tu… Comment tu es encore en vie ?!

\- Ça ne marche pas…

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne vais pas bien.

Bucky secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Merde ! J'appelle le 911 !

Sam chercha son téléphone.

\- Je vais bien comme ça. Je ne vais pas bien…

Le soldat montra sa tempe. Falcon s'en moqua, appela quand même les urgences. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'autant attendre ?!

La main de Bucky fonça, attrapa l'engin et le laissa tomber sur les coussins sombres du sofa.

\- Ça ne marche pas… Les drogues.

L'arme humaine secoua la tête.

\- Elles ne marchent pas. Dit-il d'une voix bizarre.

Sam montra la tâche de vomi.

\- Ouais… On dirait que ça marche mais non. J'ai vomi parce que ça n'allait pas bien, là.

Il montra encore sa tempe de son doigt tremblant. Sam l'attrapa et la serra dans la sienne. Ce n'était pas un symptôme de manque ? De mort imminente ?

\- Je voulais juste aller bien. Je voulais avoir le courage d'aller au mariage…

\- Barnes… Tu es sûr que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Je fais ça tout le temps. Pendant, quelques minutes, ça va. Je dois juste réussir à ce que ça devienne long.

Sam lui attrapa le menton pour le soulever. Il devait vérifier quelque chose. Certains des tremblements de l'homme lui paraissaient étranges.

Et il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en voyant les larmes ruisseler sur les joues de Bucky.

\- Dis-moi, l'vieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Les lèvres de l'hôte se tordirent et il se défit de la main qui le tenait au visage pour le rabaisser. Il ne voulait pas montrer ces larmes traîtresses.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu… ?

\- Il est quatorze heures cinquante.

\- Oh non.

Bucky tendit la main derrière lui, s'accrocha au dossier et chercha à se lever. Falcon le souleva et le redressa alors que le Soldat de l'Hiver cherchait activement l'écrin avec les anneaux.

\- Il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un.

\- Non.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les arranger et mis l'autre sur la boîte qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie mais Sam se mit devant pour l'empêcher de sortir.

\- Je t'éjecterais Wilson ! Le mariage de Steve est…

\- On dirait que tu as la force d'y aller, finalement.

Bucky serra les dents. Il pressa ses doigts sur l'écrin. L'urgence l'avait précipité mais, maintenant qu'elle était légèrement retombée, il se sentait mal, incapable. Il avait de nouveau la nausée.

\- Wilson…

\- Je t'emmène, je te traîne si tu en as besoin mais crache le morceau.

Bucky déglutit difficilement, se passa la langue à l'intérieur de la bouche et acquiesça. Il lui tendit la main. L'afro-américain lui attrapa le poignet, se frotta les pieds sur le tapis devant la porte et entraîna avec lui le tueur. Lequel se repassa encore les doigts dans les cheveux, tremblant.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi un cocktail d'alcool qui tuerait un éléphant ?

\- Je veux me sentir bien…

\- J'ai compris ça. Mais quoi ?

Sam regarda par-dessus son épaule. Bucky décela une lueur étrange à l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression que Wilson _savait_ mais qu'il voulait l'obliger à parler…

\- Je suis heureux pour Steve et je veux vraiment le voir heureux. C'est magnifique qu'il épouse Sharon et j'espère qu'il aura de beaux enfants.

\- Ça ne suffit pas à te combler ? À te faire te sentir bien. Pas vrai ?

\- Non… Ça me rend triste.

Bucky traversa la porte quand Sam l'y força et ils s'approchèrent de la voiture que Falcon ouvrit. D'abord de son côté puis de celui de son colis, se penchant sur l'autre siège.

\- Assis ! Ordonna l'afro-américain. Ne m'oblige pas à te courser.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ouvrit la portière et se laissa tomber sur le siège, s'attachant nerveusement.

\- Je l'aime…

Bucky baissa les yeux, les mains serrées sur ses genoux.

\- J'aime Steve… Depuis toujours. Et…

Il appuya son crâne contre le repose-tête.

\- Il ne me voit même plus. Je n'ai pas seulement perdu mes chances… J'ai perdu mon ami. Il n'a… plus le temps. Il est heureux alors… c'est bien.

\- Tu as besoin de parler. Dit Falcon.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver haussa les épaules alors que la voiture démarrait. Il leur restait huit minutes pour arriver dans les temps !

\- Ça va.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu te ruines en drogues inutiles pour que ça fonctionne « quelques minutes ». Railla Sam. Et puis pourquoi t'es pas mort ? Sérum de super-soldat ?

\- Hm-Hmm…

\- Tu devrais te trouver un passe-temps.

\- Un passe-temps ?

\- Ouaip. C'est ce que je dis à ceux qui ont des stress-post traumatiques. Pour s'occuper l'esprit. Pour ne pas y penser et trouver… une drogue saine si on veut.

\- Quelle genre d'occupation ?

\- J'ai tennis demain. Tu veux venir ?

\- Tennis ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver passa ses doigts sur le bord de l'écrin. Il força un sourire et acquiesça. Son sourire était toutefois extrêmement forcé. Sam le nota mais ne fit rien avant qu'ils n'arrivent, sept minutes plus tard.

Il se pencha sur lui, ajusta sa cravate et le força à sourire en tirant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Remets-toi. Que l'amour ne soit pas partagé, ça arrive souvent. On s'en remet. Steve est heureux. Pense à son bonheur. Et je lui parlerais. Vous vous ferez des sorties.

Bucky acquiesça.

\- Merci.

\- Dépêche, vieille branche.

Sam ouvrit la porte de la voiture et sortit. Il se précipita de l'autre côté du véhicule et extirpa le Soldat de l'Hiver de là avant de l'emmener à sa suite. Ils purent voir Sharon arriver, portant une somptueuse robe blanche avec un bustier en forme de cœur. L'afro-américain lui fit un signe de « super » et entraîna Bucky le long de l'allée. Steve sourit en voyant ses amis et il les serra dans ses bras, ce qui fit chaud au cœur de l'arme vivante.

Mais quelques secondes après, le sourire du Capitaine fut plus beau encore quand la sublime mélodie annonça sa fiancée. Quand elle entra dans sa magnifique robe blanche avec un voile couvrant ses cheveux blonds et son visage délicat.

Sam lança un coup d'œil à Bucky mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. Quand il voyait Steve aussi pétillant de plaisir, il pouvait être heureux. L'afro-américain était alors rassuré et il profita du mariage.

µµµ

Sam poussa un cri qu'il ne put retenir et il toussa dans sa main avec une légère gêne.

\- Tu viens de morfler ma raquette.

\- Désolé… Tu veux la mienne ? Tu as dit « frappe de toutes tes forces ».

\- Ouais, de toute évidence, j'ai été stupide. Dit l'afro-américain en jetant sa raquette sur le côté du terrain.

Il alla vers le sac qu'il avait emmené et sortit une autre raquette.

\- Essaie de ne pas me tuer cette fois, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! Mais si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'aurais fait autrement. Certifia-t-il avec un très léger sourire.

\- Tu m'aurais arraché les ailes et jeter du haut d'un cargo volant.

\- Mais tu es en vie.

\- Déçu ?

\- Un peu…

Sam fit rebondir la balle sur le sol.

\- Ravi. Termina Bucky. Merci de prendre le temps alors que tu ne m'aimes pas.

L'afro-américain lui sourit.

\- Essaie de rattraper ça !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'eut aucun mal à voir arriver la balle et à cogner dedans en retour. Sam se précipita pour la renvoyer. Il voyait toujours la sphère revenir vers lui, plus ou moins fort. L'arme était douée, son entraînement lui permettant d'assimiler où la trajectoire irait et la renvoyer ensuite.

Après un échange de dix minutes, Sam laissa tomber la balle, épuisé, et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Mon Dieu. Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais du tennis ?

Il s'allongea.

\- Oh ? C'est la première fois. Ça me fait ça pour plein de choses, avec les réflexes, l'endurance, la force…

Bucky frotta son pied sur le sol, gêné.

\- C'est parce que je suis un amateur ! Tu devrais t'amuser avec des gens de niveaux.

\- Je pensais que tu faisais du tennis depuis douze ans.

\- Ouais mais…

Sam soupira en haussant les épaules.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'avança et contourna le filet pour le rejoindre. Il s'accroupit, une mèche de cheveux s'étant enfui de sa petite queue et il la remit derrière son oreille.

\- Bowling ? Cartes ?

\- Pas tennis ?

\- Si, laisse-moi juste respirer. Mais après ?

\- Tout ?

\- OK.

Sam leva le pouce.

\- On va t'amuser.

Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa sa raquette et la balle pour faire un service.

\- Buuut !

\- But ?! Je n'étais pas là ! Protesta Bucky.

\- Essaie de récupérer le point !

Sam lui tira la langue alors qu'il filait chercher une recharge de balle. Il en tira une nouvelle. Bucky recula rapidement, sauta par-dessus le filet et la renvoya.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Fit l'ancien para-sauveteur avant de renvoyer la passe.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver le vit en renvoyer une, puis en tirer d'autres. Il se surprit à avoir un rire avant de chercher à toutes les réexpédiées avec prudence. Tellement que certaines finirent dans le filet.

 ** _Six mois plus tard_**

Sam l'avait promis, Sam l'avait fait. Il avait réussi à avoir quelques moments avec Steve pour lui et Bucky. Même pour ce dernier seul. Ce n'était malheureusement pas très souvent mais parce que le Captain avait des missions et sa vie heureuse avec Sharon. Ça laissait peu de place pour l'amitié.

Ça permettait aussi à Falcon de s'occuper du Soldat de l'Hiver. … Quand il ne travaillait pas et n'avait pas de mission.

Ce jour-là, il était surchargé de travail mais il devait prendre un repas avec les deux en questions. Et Sharon.

Il avait alors décidé qu'il passerait chercher Bucky qu'il avait inscrit à un cours de bricolage avec enfant ayant lieu tous les mercredis. À la base pour l'embêter mais son ami semblait apprécier ça.

Enfin.

Ami.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il était à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais été un ami et ne le serait jamais. Il n'avait pas fallu attendre les six derniers mois pour qu'il arrête de le détester mais ce n'était pas un ami.

\- Bonjour. Vous venez chercher votre enfant ? Demanda une hôtesse à l'entrée.

\- Yup. C'est le grand dadais de cent piges qui dit en avoir trente. Je devrais lui donner ses petites pilules pour Alzheimer.

\- Oh, c'est vous. Sam Wilson, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, yup. Dit-il.

\- Il parle souvent de vous. Venez !

Pour le coup, Sam eut l'impression de se faire vraiment emmener à un enfant. Et son « enfant » à lui discutait avec une fillette qu'il aidait. Elle avait du mal à faire sa poupée mais avec l'assistance d'un adulte, c'était différent.

\- Eyh poussin !

Bucky eut un sourire amusé.

\- Oui, maman-poule ?

\- Tu viens ? On va être en retard.

\- Oui. Hilde, on se revoit mercredi prochain.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras en un doux câlin avant d'y aller. Il vint auprès de Sam, dit au revoir à d'autres enfants puis le suivit.

\- Au fait, tiens.

Bucky tendit une figurine en bouchon de lièges, allumette et cure-dent.

\- C'est un…

\- Faucon ! Trop bien.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est pour te remercier de t'occuper de moi.

\- C'est normal ! Puis tu sais, tu devrais te trouver un travail à côté de l'aide apportée au S.H.I.E.L.D. Ça t'occuperait.

\- Bonne idée… Accorda Bucky.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Il secoua la tête, n'en ayant absolument pas la moindre idée. Sam lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

\- Bah. Ça va. Tu trouveras en ton temps.

\- Oui.

µµµ

Steve et Sharon étaient déjà à la table du restaurant lorsque les deux amis arrivèrent.

\- Eyh ! Regardez ce que Bucky m'a fait. Il est à fond sur moi !

Il montra ce qu'il lui avait offert.

\- Adorable ! Dit l'Agent.

\- Bof, c'est rien. Souffla le Soldat de l'Hiver en s'asseyant.

Il sourit à son meilleur ami qui y répondit.

\- Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir ensemble. On pourra vous inviter à un dîner. Proposa Rogers.

\- Un dîner ? Se moqua Sam.

\- Un dîner ? Répéta l'autre avec un air surpris.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Proposa le blondinet.

\- On vient de grandir d'un coup. S'amusa l'afro-américain.

\- On voulait vous faire une annonce. Sourit Sharon.

Elle s'interrompit pour qu'ils puissent passer commande auprès du serveur. Lequel repartit relativement vite.

Sharon prit alors la main de son époux et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

\- Je suis enceinte. Dit-elle.

Bucky sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus. C'était moins douloureux que lorsqu'il avait su qu'il allait perdre son meilleur ami. C'était déjà arrivé, c'était confirmé. Un enfant les séparerait encore plus mais il ne faisait déjà plus partie de sa vie.

\- C'est magnifique ! Félicitations ! Sourit-il.

\- Ouais ! J'espère qu'il s'appellera Sam Junior !

\- Sam ? Je préfère James. Lui répliqua Bucky.

\- Nan ! Ou alors… Sjam !

L'afro-américain sourit alors que le couple riait. Mais Falcon avait un air inquiet en regardant Bucky. Il avait l'air si bien mais il n'avait presque rien vu pendant un an et demi… Il espérait ne pas le retrouver un jour chez lui à s'envoyer des doses effroyables de drogues qui réduiraient son organisme à néant. Pour quelques minutes de bonheur. Il voulait sincèrement lui demander de rentrer avec lui.

Ne pas le laisser seul.

Et en un sens, il en voulait un peu à leur ami commun de ne pas voir tous les efforts qu'il faisait en amont pour qu'il ait un Bucky si heureux…

 ** _Le lendemain_**

Sam n'avait pas pu se déplacer plus tôt et il priait de ne pas retrouver Bucky dans une horrible situation…

Il frappa à la porte et compta les secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur le sourire du Soldat de l'Hiver. Un sourire qui avait l'air tout à fait factice.

\- Que me vaut ce faux sourire ? Je pensais qu'on était au-dessus de ça.

\- Je savais que tu t'inquiéterais. Tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Piscine ? Dit Sam en entrant.

Il alla vers le guéridon pour vérifier qu'il ne trouvait pas de drogues. Bucky fronça les sourcils et le suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu cherches quelque chose ? Mon téléphone ? Il est là-bas. Ma drogue ? Je n'en ai pas.

L'afro-américain se tourna vers lui.

\- Les vieux sont plus futés que je ne le pensais.

\- Inutile de t'inquiéter.

\- Et tu vas comment ? Sur une échelle de mal à très mal ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Hier, j'ai pensé…

\- Je suis heureux que Steve ait un enfant, qu'il ait une vraie vie. J'ai eu peur pour lui. On s'est retrouvé projeté si loin de nos rêves et nos espoirs… Mais il vit une vie heureuse alors je suis heureux.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Excuse-moi d'être inquiet. Vu comment je t'ai trouvé. Un jour, ça te tuera peut-être.

\- Je ne pouvais pas développer d'addiction alors quand j'ai trouvé une nouvelle drogue, je n'ai plus eu besoin de ça.

Falcon déglutit difficilement et se tourna vers lui.

\- Moi ?

Bucky acquiesça.

\- Il faut des amis comme moi, hein ?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sourit et acquiesça.

\- On va à la piscine ? Je te prendrais moins de temps quand même, tu sais ? Je ne veux pas… t'embêter.

\- Et m'empêcher de trouver une femme ?

\- Oui ! Je veux que tu en trouves une. Sourit Bucky.

Un sourire forcé, du goût de Wilson. Mais il trouvait l'attention mignonne et il tendit la main. D'abord pour tapoter la tête de son vis-à-vis, ensuite il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il allait en faire…

Il ébouriffa brusquement ses cheveux.

\- Brave toutou, allez ! Viens !

\- Oui.

Bucky se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place et il fila chercher de quoi aller à la piscine, maillot, élastique, bonnet de bain et essuie, avant de l'accompagner.

µµµ

Sam ne détestait pas Bucky mais il ne le voyait pas comme un ami. Pas comme un meilleur ami, ni comme un rival. Il le voyait d'une façon très particulière…

Et il sut que ça avait été complètement insensé de proposer qu'ils aillent nager lorsqu'il eut une vue sur le torse musclé de Bucky, ses cuisses fermes et galbées qui roulaient à chacun de ses pas.

Sam ne détestait pas Bucky, mais il ne le voyait pas comme un ami. Parce qu'il avait développé pour lui une affection proche de l'amour. Il voulait le voir heureux, il voulait lui faire des choses tendres et pendant une seconde effrayante, tout s'était ouvert et fermé, six mois auparavant. Apprendre que quelqu'un qu'on apprécie était disponible dans le même genre que sexualité que vous puis apprendre qu'il était déjà amoureux… C'était terrible.

Il y avait une toute petite once d'égoïsme dans son envie que Bucky vive. Mais il voulait plus que tout qu'il soit heureux.

Et là, il se demandait si ce n'était pas un peu à raison qu'il avait proposé la piscine.

\- Wiiiiiiilsoooooon ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si ça allait ? Tu ne bouges pas.

\- Je suis là ! Allons-y. Tu as besoin d'aide avec tes cheveux ?

\- Hum… Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Sam s'approcha de lui et l'aida à glisser ses cheveux soyeux sous le bonnet. Ce qui lui valut un merci avant qu'ils n'aillent dans les douches.

\- Tu veux aller au cinéma ce soir ?

Bucky se tourna vers lui alors que l'afro-américain faisait très attention de ne pas regarder l'eau rouler sur le corps de son… pas-ami.

\- C'est la première fois que tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose le soir. Tu t'inquiètes à ce point ?

\- J'aurais dû l'être à d'autres occasions. Et puis je me sens responsable de toi maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire que j'étais ta drogue, idiot !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver rit en pressant sa main sur le bouton pour rejeter un peu d'eau fraîche sur lui.

\- J'ai dit ça comme ça, pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant, on dirait que tu voudrais que je vienne vivre chez toi.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Idiot. Toujours le mot pour rire.

Bucky rajusta une mèche sous son bonnet puis s'éloigna vers le pédiluve.

\- Ta drogue n'aurait pas pu être les soufflés au fromage ? Lança Sam en le suivant.

\- Oh oui ! Mais je serai devenu obèse. Rit-il.

\- Pas faux.

Falcon lui sourit puis partit vers ver le plongeoir au-dessus du grand bassin. Le plus grand plongeoir.

C'était stupide… Il voulait l'impressionner.

\- Il n'y a pas de risque pour l'hydrocution ?

\- J'ai pris ma douche, je suis trempé, petite tête ! Lui lança-t-il.

Il monta tout en haut et se tint sur le bord du plongeoir. Bucky croisa les bras en le regardant du haut de son perchoir. La planche remuait dans un bruit de tous les diables. Le Soldat de l'Hiver le regarda lever les bras.

\- Kawkaw ! Lança-t-il fièrement avant de bondir et de faire un salto dans les airs puis d'étendre les bras vers le bas.

Il creva la surface dans une gerbe d'eau qui explosa sur Bucky.

Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, n'y avant que des enfants qui occupaient les petits bassins et les toboggans.

\- Je vais te noyer, maman-poule !

Bucky bondit à l'eau et nagea jusqu'à l'autre, l'attrapant par son bras de chair. Histoire que l'afro-américain puisse avoir une prise et puisse se dégager aussi.

\- T'es venu vite ! Releva-t-il avant de plonger pour le fuir.

Il nagea, s'éloignant assez pour le narguer en lui tirant la langue. L'arme vivante sourit et nagea aussi, très rapide, il eut tôt fait de le rattraper. Sam descendit alors sous l'eau, ouvrit la bouche pour la remplir de ce mélange chloré, ressortit et cracha tout ce qu'il avait.

\- Arf ! Protesta Bucky.

\- Mwahaha ! Tu ne peux rien faire contre le Faucon de l'eau !

\- Mais contre le vrai abruti, j'ai une chance ?

\- Tu peux essayer de t'étrangler, je ne sais pas si je saurais te sauver.

Sam lui fit un clin d'œil et se recula. Bucky nagea jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa, le collant contre le bord du bassin pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Falcon sut que le jeu venait de devenir dangereux. Si l'autre se collait de trop…

\- Alors… Cinéma ?

\- Je préfère que tu aies du temps pour toi.

\- Tu veux voir des nouveaux films ?

\- Bien sûr. Et des anciens aussi.

\- Moi aussi. Ce serait stupide de ne pas y aller ensemble. Dit Sam d'un ton détaché.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver le dévisagea prudemment. Il leva la main, celle de chair, et la posa sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami.

\- Si tu insistes vraiment et que ça ne te gêne pas. D'accord.

\- Alors je vais insister aussi pour que tu viennes vivre chez moi. Rit l'afro-américain.

\- Je vais avoir peur d'être kidnappé.

\- Surtout que je suis clairement en train de te retenir contre le mur d'une piscine. Plaisanta-t-il d'un ton entendu.

\- Oups !

Bucky s'éloigna de lui pour le libérer. Sam le regarda faire, les lèvres ironiquement sèches. Il jouait un jeu dangereux. Avoué ce qu'il pensait à cet éphèbe était comme lui rappeler que Steve ne l'aimait pas ou jouer sur le fait qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'il souffre comme lui.

Il s'éloigna rapidement vers la sortie de la piscine de l'autre côté, grimpant pour retourner sur le plongeoir en espérant qu'on ne verrait rien. Et que l'adrénaline ferait retomber son envie.

Son pas-ami se recula pour le regarder faire.

\- Triple salto ! Lui lança Bucky.

\- Woah. J'ai des fans dans l'assistance. Je vais essayer.

\- Si tu réussis, je te fais un bisou !

Sam déglutit violemment.

Il sautilla puis il bondit dans un bruit mat. Son corps s'éleva et il fit un tour.

Bucky mit sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour le voir à contrejour dans la lumière du plafond.

Deux tours.

Trois tours.

Des rires leur parvenaient du côté des enfants.

Quatre…

La surface fut crevée.

Bucky battit des jambes pour avoir ses mains libres et ainsi applaudir. Mais il ne put le faire longtemps. Il avait un bras de métal qui l'attirait vers le fond.

Sam lui étendit les bras.

\- Mon bisou !

Le Soldat de l'Hiver rit et nagea vers lui. Il l'attrapa et l'entraîna dans un baiser. Lèvres contre lèvres. Sam arrêta de nager et le bras lourd les entraînèrent vers le fond, sa bouche fut remplie. Par un membre chaud et humide. Sam ferma les yeux et répondit au geste, refermant ses bras autour du corps ferme.

Il sombrait ?

Tant pis…

Déjà, il doutait que Bucky l'utilise dans une tentative de suicide. Ensuite… Il mourrait heureux.

Après quelques secondes délicieuses, il arriva au bout de son apnée et relâcha le Soldat de l'Hiver qui posa ses mains sur sa taille.

Ou… Il essayait de le tuer ?

Les lèvres chaudes s'éloignèrent de lui et il se sentit propulser vers le haut. Il avala une bouffée d'oxygène et retint un rire qui explosa pourtant en même temps que la surface. Bucky secoua la tête en agitant bras et jambes pour rester sur place.

\- J'oubliais à quel point je suis lourd.

\- Tellement lourd ! Je ne sais pas comment je te supporte.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver sourit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je le ferai.

\- J'aurais pu…

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis poussa Wilson à lui enfoncer la tête sous l'eau. Lequel le saisit par la talle, le souleva et le rejeta dans la surface.

\- T'es un rapide, toi.

Il tira la langue que Sam se surpris à regarder trop intensivement.

\- Je ne devais pas. Mais j'ai… senti ? Alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout.

Il lui désigna le bas du corps et Sam s'en voulut un peu.

\- Mais quand même… Marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : c'est toi ma drogue.

Il se recula.

\- Bien que je ne puisse pas développer une addiction pour les drogues et que j'en ai une pour toi.

\- Le Sam c'est meilleur que tout. Personne ne résiste à du chocolat !

Le soldat sourit et se recula pour s'accrocher au bord de la piscine où Falcon le rejoignit.

\- Mais Steve ?

\- Il est heureux avec Sharon. Et… c'est vrai que je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Mais je t'aime bien. Certifia-t-il. Et tu me rends heureux alors… J'avais envie de te rendre heureux et d'essayer.

Sam déglutit difficilement.

\- Merci pour tout. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Mais j'en avais envie. Lui dit-il. Et tu acceptes mon rendez-vous alors… Cinéma ?

\- Oui. Je viendrais vivre chez toi si on accroche bien. Dit Bucky avec un clin d'œil.

\- En attendant, tu veux reprendre un peu de Sam ?

\- Tu veux reprendre un peu de Bucky ?

\- Je préfère reprendre un peu de mon abruti préféré. Lui dit-il avant de joindre ses lèvres à celles rosées.

Qui souriaient vraiment.


End file.
